charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitzy Stillman
Mitzy Stillman is the middle sister of the three Stillman Sisters, a trio of once low-level witches. They each stole the Charmed Ones powers and identities. Because Mitzy is the middle sister, she obtained Phoebe's identity, and later her powers. After Chris broke their spell, Mitzy's powers were bound along with her sisters'. She was then sent to jail for the murder of a vacuum cleaner salesman and a family that lived across from the manor. History Early Life Much like Piper Halliwell, Mitzy grew up being the middle sister. However, unlike Piper, she did not prevent her sisters from fighting and even provoked them. She apparently got more by growing up than Margo. Trying to steal the Book of Shadows Wanting to become powerful Upper-Level witches, the Stillman Sisters began to watch the Charmed Ones. Mabel wrote a spell specifically for stealing the Charmed Ones' identities. However, the only way for the spell to work was for all of the Charmed Ones to be together in one place. Shapeshifting as the actual Charmed Ones, Mitzy and her sisters snuck into the manor, clad in promiscuous outfits. They did a terrible job of impersonating the Charmed Ones. For this, they believed that in order to obtain the book was by tricking it. Mabel tries to catch the book numerous times, but she is unsuccessful. The noise in the attic drew the attention of Piper Halliwell. The Stillman sisters teleported out using a perfume potion. Piper came in and discovered the book on the floor, something she should have paid more attention to. Becoming a Charmed One They killed the owner of the house right across the street from the manor and moved in. Mabel used her bowl divination spell to watch the Charmed Ones. She saw that only Piper was home, and was displeased with this, as all three Charmed Ones had to be home for her spell to work. A vacuum cleaner salesman then came to the door. Margo slammed the door in his face, but let him in after he wouldn't go away. She casually stabbed him, killing the man. After all three Charmed Ones had arrived home, the Stillman sisters began to cast their spell. They succeeded in casting it, as the book no longer recognized Phoebe or Paige. Tricking and Flirting with Chris After casting their spell, the sister called the new Whitelighter, Chris. Mitzy and Margo were instantly attracted to him. He was curious as to why they were over there in the first place. Mabel pulled the knife out of the man she had killed earlier and told him they were solving a murder. They convinced him the knife was from the astral plane. Mitzy told him not to come back until he found out who it belonged to. They then did a little dance to celebrate their victory. Stealing the Charmed Ones' Powers After luring the Charmed Ones out of the manor, the sisters ran inside of the manor and began to search for the book. Chris caught up with them and told them he knew what they were up to. Mabel prepared for battle, but Chris was only talking about the athame. He orbed out and they began to search for the book. Just as they found the book, the Charmed Ones orbed in. The Stillman sisters cast the spell to call a witch's power, resulting in all of the Charmed Ones, except Paige, becoming powerless. Mabel tried to blow them up, but missed. Phoebe jumped over the sofa and kicked her, only to be kicked back by a levitating Mitzy. The Charmed Ones orbed out and left. Date with Jason After going to work, Mitzy went home. Mabel told her to keep up with appearances or the entire magical community will be after them. While at the restaurant, Mitzy received an expensive diamond necklace from Jason. However, she was only interested in how much it was worth. She then began to grope Jason under the table. Phoebe walked in and began spying on them. She saw Mitzy's act and went over to the table. She punched Mitzy's face and planted a premonition on her, leading her back to the manor. The Charmed Ones Come Back After their failed attempt to kill the Charmed Ones, the Stillman sisters went to the attic and began to plan. Mitzy began to scry and had already began to feel the effects of empathy. Margo's negative emotions began to take a tole on Mitzy, giving her a migraine. She perked up when she learned that they made the Book of Shadows, but was disappointed to learn that they weren't worth vanquishing. The Charmed Ones orbed back in, and the Stillman sisters were expecting them. Chris got word from the gremlins that the sisters were up to something and went back to the manor. The Charmed Ones failed to convince Chris that they were the real Charmed Ones and told Mabel to blow them up. She missed three times. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige retreated to the attic and opened the trunk of Demonic Leftovers. They were prepared for the sisters. However, just as they were about to attack, Mabel froze them. Getting Her Powers Bound Directly after the Charmed Ones were frozen, Chris orbed into the attic and kissed Mitzy. This angered both of her sisters. Mitzy's power of empathy made her realize how much Mabel hated both her and her younger sister. Chris grabbed Mitzy and offered to take her away. Mabel insulted her and all three sisters shoved each other, shattering the Power of Three. Powerless, the real Charmed Ones unfroze and took no time punching the blondes down, all except for Phoebe, who wanted to get her necklace back first. They then cast the spell and got their powers back, after which, they bound the Stillman's powers. Life in Prison After their powers were bound, the Charmed Ones took the Stillman sisters to Darryl Morris, who took them to jail for murder. She reassured Leo that if that wasn't enough evidence, the sisters were wanted in eight other states. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to take on the physical appearance of another individual. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice. When shapeshifted into other beings, Mitzy also copy their voices. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. Mitzy briefly possessed this power when she cast a spell to take Phoebe's power. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself up into the air and hover. Mitzy briefly possessed this power when she cast a spell to take Phoebe's power. *'Empathy:' The ability to sense the emotions of other people. Mitzy briefly possessed this power when she cast a spell to take Phoebe's power. *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhanced their powers. Mitzy briefly possessed this power when she cast a spell to take Phoebe's power. Notes and Trivia *If not for Mitzy's power of empathy, she would never have realized how much Mabel hated her and Margo. *Mitzy, along with her sister, was attracted to Chris. *All of the three sisters' names start with the letter "M". *It is unknown who wrote the Stillman Sisters' entry in the Book of Shadows as it seems as though that they are too young for Penny or Patty to have cross their paths, unless they only appear to be young. It is also possible that Prue learned of the Stillman Sisters before her death and wrote the entry. Another theory is that the entry was added by one of the ancestor spirits. Gallery Charmed604_033.jpg Charmed604_111.jpg Charmed604_259.jpg Charmed604_347.jpg Appearances Mitzy Stillman appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Witches Category:Evil Category:Characters